


Pleasant Surprise

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul:jack
Genre: Friendship, Happy Birthday Arima Kishou, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired Arima comes home to a an unexpected, yet pleasant birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

By seven o'clock that night, Arima had finished all his paper work. With stacks perfectly organized on his desk, he decided it was time to take his leave. Perhaps he could go straight home without Marude seeing him and attempting to throw more work, or another mission into his hands. After all, even though he didn't care for it as much as he should've, it was his birthday.

 

He supposed that turning 18 was a big accomplishment but for someone like Arima Kishou, it was just another day on the job. He'd have a mission the next day, like he did every day and nothing would change. All he needed now however, was a semi-peaceful non disturbed sleep. At least that was one thing he had control over.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

His apartment, as usual was dark by the time he entered.

 

Too tired and exhausted to turn the lights on, Arima slipped off his shoes and quickly made way to his bedroom where he collapsed halfway on the bed. His torso and up made it to the mattress, his legs however were another story. Though he didn't care. Just the fact that he was at home made things all the better....

 

“You're turning eighteen, and you aren't even doing anything on the night of your birthday?”

 

One olive green eye opened as the young investigator looked around. That all too familiar voice caused him to push his body onto the bed. He crawled towards the nightlight and turned it on. And there, standing a few feet away from his bed was none other than the rude, impatient, rambunctious, Fura Taishi.

 

The orange haired teen was dressed in his school uniform, implying that he'd shown up that day. Arima was quite surprised.

 

“Taishi, what are you doing here?” Arima asked, moving some of his hair from his face.

 

“It was a special someone's birthday so I just decided to drop by and visit.”

 

Normally, Arima would've asked 'who', but he was working on being normal. He'd put two and two together. “You remembered?”

 

“Are you surprised?”

 

“Well no one else did.” Arima fell sideways allowing his head to make contact with his pillow. “So thank you. But you didn't have to make the drive.”

 

“It's been like three weeks since I've seen you.” Fura sat on the edge of the bed. “Long distance relationships suck.”

 

“Suck...” Arima repeated, not very familiar with the word.

It had been almost three years since both Fura and Arima had been together. After Arima's venture to the thirteenth ward, investigating the lantern, Taishi just didn't want to let him go. Arima was undoubtedly attracted to Taishi's rude, somewhat childish, determined personality. He dreaded the idea of having a relationship with someone like him. Fura was attracted to Ariam's distant, silent, weird personality. Since then, the two hadn't been able to let each other go and despite the fact that they lived a distance away from each other, they made their relationship work.

 

“I'm staying for a few nights.”

 

“That's fine. I just can't let the CCG know...”

 

Fura hopped on the bed. “Oh yeah, those nosy bastards hate me don't they?”

 

It wasn't a secret that Arima wasn't supposed to be in a relationship so as to not disturb his performance on the battle field. However, the couple was pretty sure the CCG would've chosen anyone _**but**_ Taishi if they had to make that choice for Arima. Since Marude had first seen Fura, he'd advised Arima to stay away and cut all friendly ties. How shocked would that old man be if he figured out the two had been seeing each other for over two years?

 

“You give off a vibe...they're like teachers remember. You don't respect them and they won't respect you Taishi. And I realize you're wearing your uniform, did you actually decide it was time for you to go to school? I would've thought your IQ had suffered too much damage_”

 

“What a sweet thing to say to your boy friend. There you go, shit talking me to my face again.” Taishi propped himself up on one elbow.

 

“I'm simply being honest. I had no intention of making you feel...lesser than you already are.” Arima replied, honestly.

 

“That's why I like you.” Fura mused. “You're cute, and you're a smart ass.”

 

“Is the duration of your stay going to consist of you insulting me?” Arima asked, sitting up.

 

“Well that's the last part. The first part consists of us going out to eat, the second part consists of us coming back home, and the third part will most likely consist of rough and dirty sex.”

 

“Taishi! I'm tired and I know you are. Maybe I can make a meal or something like that.” The blue haired investigator sighed. Taishi fell down upon the bed and gazed up at the ceiling. Arima eventually rested his head on Taishi's chest.

 

“Can we just lay here?” Arima asked. “That's my birthday wish for you and I to just lay here together and talk.”

 

“I forgot, you're a weirdo.” Taishi laughed. “What do you want to talk about then?”

 

“How are things going? How's Aki...how are you?” He took off his glasses and placed the m on the night stand. Seconds later he cushioned himself back onto Taishi's chest.

 

“Things are...well, okay I guess. Aki has a boyfriend, but she still misses Ryou. Mom and dad are back together, that pisses me off...I just moved out a couple of months ago. I've got a job and some extra money...there's just one thing bothering me..”

 

“Which would be...?”

 

“It may not seem like it, but it's really hard to be away from you. You're the only one who can understand me and being away from you fucking sucks.”

 

Arima nuzzled himself further into Taishi before sighing. “I'm sorry Taishi. I didn't know you hated your dad that much.”

 

“It's hard to forgive someone who cheated on my mom.”

 

“I understand_”

 

“No...no you don't. No one understands...” Taishi cut him off. “Ever since that fucking ghoul came into my life things have been nothing but pure shit! No one understands...”

 

And then there was that painful silence. Arima rolled off of Taishi and turned his back to him, signifying he was either hurt or angry. Taishi of course, felt guilty for lashing out but didn't know how to apologize so he just remained silent for a few moments.

 

“Kishou...I didn't mean that.”

 

It was uncommon for anyone, even Taishi, to call Ariam by his first name. This caused the little investigator to raise an eyebrow. “It's okay_”

 

“No, I said that my life has been nothing but shit. Well...you aren't shit, I mean, not the bad kind..ugh...what I mean is, ever since that pumpkin ghoul fucked things up, my life has been going down hill, but I'm glad I have you. Getting with you is probably the best decision I've ever made. If I didn't have you, I probably would've killed myself. These three years have been painful, but they've also been amazing because of you.”

 

Arima was glad he wasn't facing Taishi because even for someone like him, such words really melted his heart. Maybe he was tearing up, he didn't know, he just didn't want Taishi to see.

 

“Thank you for that.” He managed, turning around. “I mean it.”

 

He crawled back towards Taishi, who now, wrapped his arms around Arima. “No problem. And also, I'm thinking of moving down here.”

 

“What about school?”

 

“I'm eighteen, I'll be done with school in a few months. After that, I'm leaving my home town and never coming back. Hell, I might leave Japan.” He chuckled. “Excuse me, we might leave Japan...”

 

Arima laughed along with him. “You're crazy Taishi.” 

 

“Don't call me crazy just yet. I haven't shown you your gifts.”

“Gifts.”

 

“Close your eyes Arima.”

 

The investigator did as he was told. He felt Taishi's warming presence vanish. Seconds later, the main light in the room came on after Taishi had returned.

 

“Open your eyes.”

Arima, did so. When he did open his eyes, he saw Taishi standing a few feet before him with a bouquet of roses and blue hydrangeas. Taishi stood there with the biggest smile on his face. “I know you like hydrangeas rather than roses, but roses were just something that were too traditional not to give you. So I mixed it up, here...”

 

Arima sat up and took the flowers. He smelled them, gazed at them and smiled. “I love them.”

 

“Good...I'm glad and, well...” Taishi sighed. “you know how I said I was moving up here?” Arima nodded. “Well I kind'a already bought a place. It's not to far from here, but it's more in the country, just a calm place.”

 

“That's great...we can see each other more often.” Arima perked. 

 

“And about that. You know how important you are to me. And you know I love you more than anything...” He sighed. “I want you to move in with me. I know things are crazy now so maybe...maybe sometime in May I'll come down here and stay for good. I'll help you move your things!”

 

“You really want me to stay with you?” Arima spoke with wide and surprised eyes. “Even though...”

 

“Yes, even though you're an investigator and things will get in the way. And also,” Fura grew silent as Arima stared on. The next moments played out like a movie and all of a sudden, Arima was caught in a situation he'd never imagine he'd be thrown into.

 

Taishi took a knee and pulled something out of his pant pocket. He held a black velvet box in his hand as he extended it towards Arima.

 

“Kishou this will probably be the most important question I ever ask. I know I can be a little slow, dumb, rude, nasty and all those negative things and more combined. But I really love you. You've just completely  _ changed  _ my life and because of that, I owe you everything. Hell, I even owe you my life for all the times you've saved my ass. The point is...you've changed me, and anyone who can change me is amazing. I can't thank you by giving you good remarks, or a promotion like those high class, top notch investigators but...I can ask you to marry me. It may seem pretty petty compared to what_”

 

“Taishi,” Arima cut him off before he continued. “you're right. You're rude, you can be idiotic and just flat out nasty. You're not a top notch investigator and hopefully, you never will be...But I'm not attracted to people who are smart, sophisticated, top notch, highclassed....I'm attracted to Fura Taishi.” The investigator smiled. “And while I may not be that fun to hang around, I just hope I make an 'okay', spouse. I don't want to make you regret marrying me...” He offered a tear threatening smile before nodding. “I accept.”

 

Taishi inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the box. “I knew you weren't one for diamonds or anything of the sort...so I went for a standard gold ring_” Arima had leapt from the bed and landed on Taishi. The two fell to the floor in a laughing frenzy. “I accept Taishi.”He whispered. “Thank you_”

 

Arima was silenced by a kiss right before Taishi slipped the ring onto his finger. “Your CCG buddies are gonna flip.”

 

“They don't have to know just yet.” Arima smiled as Taishi lifted him and placed him upon the bed.

 

“You're still tired I guess.” Fura muttered in defeat.

 

“Yes.” Arima pulled Taishi near him. “But let's go to sleep together.”

 

“Good night then, Arima.” Fura had to admit he was getting tired. “But, kiss goodbye to that last name.”

 

“Good night Taishi. And I'm not a 'Fura', yet.”

 


End file.
